DEMONS, ANGELS AND LOVE
by koto21
Summary: En la sede de la verdadera cruz ah cambiado varias cosas gracias a rin okamura lealo se que les gustara
1. Chapter 1

Cuando escuchas la palabra exorcista, ¿Qué se te viene a la mente?

Cap 1

De una pelea unos 3 chicos y dos mujeres salieron volando, el primero un chico de cabello café claro, ojos amarillentos, edad 17 años pantalón deportivo y una camisa azul, el segundo era parecido al otro en cara, ojos y edad, el cabello negro, pantalón deportivo negro y una sudadera, el tercero era un chico de 14 años, cabello rubio, ojos cafés, un pantalón deportivo azul y una camisa negra, la cuarta una chica de edad de unos 16 años, cabellos cafés alaciado, ojos cafés claros, un pantalón deportivo rojo y una blusa negra y por ultimo una chica unos 16 años, cabellos negros recogidos en una cola de caballo, ojos cafés verdosos, un pantalón deportivo corto negro y una blusa morada.

-vaya- dijo un chico moreno de pie –son unos tontos, no entiendo porque siguie siendo un equipo ja-

Los chicos se levantaron cuando los otros se fueron

-creo que debemos entrenar mas antes de pelear con otros- dijo el primer chico en caer su nombre era Vladimir Dominic, su hermano gemelo se llamaba Dimitri oneil, ellos son hijos de un vampiro y una lincantropa, en pocas palabras son mitad vampiros/licántropos

-si, vald tiene razón- dijo el rubio, su nombre era Thomas, Thomas era un discípulo de un ángel, le interesó el mundo humano y pido que lo dejaran entrar –por primera vez en siglos tiene razón-

-no empiece- se levanto la chica de cabellos cafés, su nombre era Anai, ella era humana –ustedes- señalo a los chicos –la molestaron para que decidiera poder pelear con otros equipos-

La ultima chica no se levanto, se quedo viendo el piso, Thomas se le acerco

-lo siento- dijo el

Ella no los miro, se levanto y se fue hacia unos casilleros, en el pasillo vio la tabla de los 10 mejores equipos, ella se fijo del quinto al primero, en el quinto lugar estaba una foto del equipo, cuatro chicos y dos mujeres, su equipo se llamaba "gengis", en el cuarto eran tres hombres y 3 mujeres respondía por el nombre "los lincans", el tercer puesto había un pintura de cinco chicos a alrededor de una chica ellos eran los "vampires blood", el segundo eran seis chicos vestidos de blanco, cinco de ellos tenían alas, ellos eran los "arcángeles" y el ultimo equipo, su foto tenía unas quemaduras, seis chicos vestidos de negro, su líder tenía una capucha la cual tapa su cara, nadie sabía cómo era, solo el director de esta escuela, en su placa había unos rasguños pero se notaba su nombre eran los "demons", ella se quedo viendo su foto en especial a su líder, ¿porque alguien tendría que ocultar su cara?, ella empezó a caminar, llego a los casilleros, nadie había, solo ella, llego a su casillero y puso su contraseña, no podría recordarla sin tener que cantarla en voz baja: .1.5, el candado se abrió, lo agarro y abrió su loked, saco una mochila negra, al cerrar vio su muñeca izquierda, en ella había un brazalete algo largo negro, unas incrustaciones moradas, ella dejo de verla y puso su candado, se sintió observada, miro a su derecha y vio al líder de los demons, unos pantalones negros y una chaqueta que tenia capucha la cual estaba en su cabeza, luego a su izquierda estaba el líder de los arcángeles, un chico de unos 16 años rubio y de ojos claros, vestía un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca.

-vaya- dijo el rubio –aquí huele algo feo como azufre- luego miro al chico de la capucha –ah eres tú-

El de la capucha cerró su loked con algo de ira

-no hablo con segundo lugares- dijo él, aunque sus ojos no se viera se veía su nariz y sus labios los cuales se convirtieron en una sonrisa

Ella se empezó a sentir incomoda, después de un intercambio de palabras, ella se puso su mochila y empezó a caminar, pero sintió que alguien la agarro del hombro, dio media vuelta y era el líder de los arcángeles

-dile- dijo el -Qué los ángeles son mejores que los demons-

-oh… yo no- empezó a tartamudea, ella no era tan buena en las conversaciones –tengo que irme-

-pero dile- dijo el rubio, paso su otra mano a su hombro libre –que nosotros debemos tener el primer lugar-

-yo…- ella no podría decir nada, se quedo hipnotizada por eso ojos

-no la metas- dijo el líder de los demons, se acerco para sepáralos, puso a la chica detrás del para encarar a al líder de los arcángeles –este es problema nuestro-

-pero a veces es buena una opinión diferente- dijo el ángel, el ángel vio a la chica –con que razón eres tan familiar, eres la líder de ese equipo… ah friki-

-si- dijo ella

-sabes que si siguen así tu equipo será separado y tendrás que elegir un equipo o mejor dicho un equipo te elegirá- dijo el ángel –si llega eso diere que te queremos en el nuestro-

-no hay necesidad-dijo ella

Ella se alego del lugar algo triste, se dirigió a una puertas que estaba formadas en círculos, ella saco una de las llaves que le habían dado, pensó en su pueblo, su hogar, puso la llave en la cerradura y grito el picaporte, la puerta se abrió, entro a una habitación las paredes estaban pintadas de un rojo con algunos posters de bandas, cerró la puerta y callo a su cama.

-¿Cómo te fue?- entro una mujer mayor como unos 38 años, cabellos cafés, con una vestido azul

-mal- dijo ella con la cara en la almohada

-oh, ¿Qué te dije?, que en esa escuela sería muy difícil en especial si eres líder- dijo ella

-lo sé- dijo ella

-descuida, todo pasara- ella se sentó en la cama –en especial si es en la orden de la verdadera santa cruz-

La orden de la verdadera santa cruz es una de las mejores escuelas de exorcistas, en esto últimos años rin okumura tomo el puesto de director, gracias a el los demonios han podido ayudar a los humanos, a veces ellos tienen que pelear con los de su misma clases para evitar una horrible guerra, por esa razón empezaron hacer equipos, para ayudarse entre sí, ella no era de ese país, pero con la ayuda de las llaves podría ir muy fácil, aprendió varios idiomas gracias a esa escuela

-hey- dijo su madre –tu tío Alfred llamo, ¿vas a ir a trabajar?-

-si- se levanto de la cama –voy a cambiarme-

-bien- su madre salió

Ella se quito esa ropa y la cambio por un pantalón negro, una blusa blanca caída de un lado, unos convers y salió de su cuarto, fue a su patio y saco su bicicleta, ella iba por el vecindario, tranquilo algo aburrido para ella, al llegar algo al centro paro su bici en un restaurant, por fuera parecía de esos de los 80, pero por dentro era genial, dejo su bici en un estacionamiento para ello, entro y vio a un señor de unos 35 años, cabello negro y ojos cafés

-oh tori- dijo el

-hola tío- dijo tori

-ve por tu libreta y por tu uniforme- dijo el señor

-si- ella se fue hacia un loked pequeño, se puso un delantal blanco

-hola to- dijo vald

-hola- respondió ella –mañana no entrenaremos-

-¿por?- pregunto

-fácil, tutores- contesto –mañana un equipo profesional nos enseñara algunas cosas y será así por unos días, ah y tenemos una oportunidad en el torneo-

-tan rápido- dijo el –bueno, en fin- se acerco a tori –necesito algo de sangre-

-¿Qué paso con la que les deje?- pregunto tori

-bien, nos la acabamos- contesto –vinieron nuestro tío y bueno-

-oh- dijo ella –vamos a trabajar luego veo eso-

Vald y Oneil ellos podrían salir a la luz de sol gracias a su mitad lincantropa, ellos comenzaron a trabajar, pasaron las horas y llego el cierre del lugar

-vamos- dijo el tío de tori –aquí tienen su paga de hoy-

Ellos les pagaban algo, a tori unos 300 pesos, a oneil y vald si lo juntaba casi era 650, ellos se fueron a su hogar mientras se despedían de su amiga y líder, ella subió a su bici y se dirigió a su casa, al llegar a su vecindario vio unas trochas de mudanzas, la casa que había comprado era la casa de sus sueño, esa casa era algo vieja y por eso, lo antiguo le llama la atención, se metió por el patio dejando olvidada esa casa, entro por la puerta de la cocina

-ya llegue- dijo ella mientras cerraba la puerta

Ello no esperaría una respuesta, pues a estas horas su madre trabajaba, Vivian bien ella con su madre y su hermana, pero esa noche se sorprendió

-a que horas- dijo una voz varonil

Ella se asusto, por suerte seguía en la cocina, agarro un cuchillo y salió sigilosamente de ahí, vio a alguien sentado en el sofá que era de su padre, ella iba dando paso sigilosos, pero un juguete de su hermana quedo en el suelo y tori lo piso haciendo un ruido, el sujeto se alerto. Tori se puso en posición de ataque, del sofá salió una cola larga y negra, ella se dio cuenta que era un demonio

-soy de la orden de la verdadera cruz- dijo ella –dime tu nombre o de lo contrario llamare a varios exorcistas-

-bien- levanto sus manos, ella camino y vio que se trataba de un hombre unos 40 años, cabellos negros, ojos azules, un abrigo negro y un pantalón negro -ahora veo que los profesores y varios equipos tienen razón

Tori solo el cuchillo, era el director de la orden de la verdadera cruz

-lo siento- dijo ella

-no hay problema- dijo el –tengo que hablar contigo, vez que mañana es eso de los tutores-

-si- dijo ella -¿Qué pasa?-

-veras, dos equipos eligieron el tuyo- dijo rin –y tengo que saber a cual eliges- Rin puso unas carpetas en la mesa –elige una y cuando me valla podrás abrir la que escogiste-

-bien- ella se quedo viendo las carpetas y eligió la que estaba a su derecha –esta-

-bien- rin agarro la otra –mañana en este salón se verán tu y el líder de ese equipo- le dio un papel –uniformé de gala- dijo el –y me retiro-

Una llama azul cubrió su cuerpo y este desapareció, ella se quedo viendo la carpeta y la dejo, fue a su cuarto por algo de ropa y se metió a bañar, al salir del baño la carpeta estaba ahí, sin abrir, ya lo podría abrir, pero porque no lo hace, ella llevo su mano a la carpeta, vio el nombre del equipo que eligió para su tutor, ella se sorprendió al ver el nombre

-equipo demons- dijo ella


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2

Al día siguiente, tori estaba en el lugar donde hacia simulaciones de batallas gracias a la magia y a otras cosas, ella se sentó en uno de los banco con su uniforme de gala lo cual era: una falda negra con encaje blanco algo arriba de la rodillas, una camisa blanca con un moño azul en el cuello, una chaqueta negra, sus calcetas blancas hasta las rodillas y sus zapatos, tori estaba algo nerviosa en especial ¿porque uno de los equipos que habían elegido el suyo era uno de los más fuertes?, ¿Quién era el otro equipo?, ¿acaso seria una broma?

-¿con que aquí estabas?-pregunto una voz que la saco de sus pensamiento, ella miro hacia la cancha, el ya había llegado – ¿sabes cuantas horas te estuve buscando?-

"no te hagas tonto" pensó "ya te habían dicho que estaría aquí"

-no- contesto ella algo nerviosa

El subió hasta donde estaba y sentó a su lado, miro a tori y ella supo que era tal vez la primera persona además de su equipo que estaba tan cercas del, tori miro algo mas, algo que para los demás equipos era un misterio, sus ojos eran negros, tal vez el lo hiso a propósito

-hola- dijo el chico, ella se capto que estuvo unos 15 segundos pensando –mundo a chica-

-soy tori- dijo ella –no solo chica-

-bien- dijo el chico –no te diere mi nombre por ciertas razones pero puedes decirme alta-

-bien- dijo tori

-bueno-dijo el –en los siguientes días estaremos como sus tutores, el chiste de esto es crea un vinculo con lo equipos, bueno- él se paro –para eso me tienes que decir que van a hacer cada uno de tu equipo, aria, doctor, dragón, domador o caballero-

-bueno- dijo tori pensando –Anaíh será doctora, Thomas aria ya que es el único que puede con eso- se quedo pensando -vald y oneil serán dragón y yo estoy pensando en que-

-vaya- dijo el –entonces no sabes que vas hacer-

-no- dijo tori

-bueno intentémoslos-dijo él, agarro la muñeca de tori y la llevo hasta abajo –comencemos con lo restante como caballero y domador-

-bien- dijo ella más nerviosa

-para ser domador se necesita un círculo mágico y una frase para invocarlo- saco un papel y una aguja, se lo dio a tori –ten intenta con esto-

-no lo sé- dijo ella –soy algo…-

-neurótica- dijo el

Ella agarro el papel, el agarro su mano y con la aguja pico su dedo corazón, ella sintió en su mano algo cálido y luego el saco y aguja y dejo la mano de tori, unas gotas de sangre empezaron a salir. Ella paso su dedo donde sangraba "¿Qué frase elijo?" pensó…_ corazón y oscuridad, te lo pido ayúdame en esto…_

-corazón y oscuridad- dijo ella mientras cerró sus ojos –te lo pido sal y ayúdame-

Ella no abrió los ojos, a su alrededor apareció un circulo con una estrella morada, le circulo paso a enfrente de ella, alta se alego algo, del circulo apareció una especie de murciélago negro, sus mandíbulas eran un poco grande, ojos rojos, unos cuernos cercas de sus orejas, su cuerpo llegaba al pecho de ella, cuando los abrió se sorprendió

-Wow- dijo alta –un dramuir, nadie en años había sacado uno-

Ella se acerco a el dramuir, el dramuir la veía con curiosidad, el se acerco a ella y con su alas la abrazo

-gracias- dijo el

-ah- ella se sorprendió

-me presento mi nombre es black- dijo black

-yo soy…- antes de decir su nombre

-victoria Harrison- la interrumpió black –mi domadora-

Ella sonrió y alta se acerco

-bien creo que será domadora- dijo el

-no, ella también quiere ser caballero- dijo black –su brazales eso hace que sea perfecta para caballero-

-¿en que sentido?- dijo alta

-su brazalete tiene desde una oz hasta un arco- dijo black

Ella abrió sus ojos muy grandes, ella solo sabía eso, como él lo sabría

-lo siento- dijo black –pero nos conectamos y por eso puedo leer tu mente-

-oh- dijo ella

El sonrió y desapareció, tori sabía que tendría que desaparecer tarde o temprano

-bien- dijo alta –hay que ir a ver a los demás-

Ellos salieron de la habitación, veía que algunos líderes y sus equipos estaban afuera, ellos se quedaron atónitos al ver que tori iba con el líder de los demons, muchos decían "será posible", ella intenta ver solo el camino pero lamentablemente el estaba un poco a delante en pasos, ella lo veía mucho, ellos su fueron al salón donde daban las clases, ella estaba algo preocupada, conociendo a ellos crearían un caos, en especial vald, es conocido por pelear de la nada, alta abrió la puerta y exactamente lo que ella pensó estaba ocurriendo en el salón, los dos equipos gritaban "vamos gánale, tu puedes", vald se estaba peleando con un chico de su estatura, cabello hasta los hombros negro, toda su ropa era negra.

-hay no- dijo tori -¡Vladimir!- grito ella, el chico vio a tori y paro de pelear -¡no me sorprende que seas así de idiota!-

Todos estaba viendo sorprendida mente a tori, hasta alta que tenía una capucha aun se sentía algo de sorprendido

-lo siento- dijo vald –solo es que no puedo contralarme, tu sabes por mi forma lincantropa-

-yo también- dijo el chico que peleaba con vald –solo hice una tonta deducción-

Vald se quedo viendo a tori a ver cual sería su expresión, ella suspiro y vald tomo su mano

-con que razón huele mucho a sangre- dijo al ver la mano donde la aguja paso su dedo, el paso la punta de su lengua por su labio –te pinchaste-

-no es nada- dijo tori y quito su mano

Vald se acerco mas a tori, sus manos temblaron mucho, alta solo veía, vald abrió la boca para enseñar sus colmillos, el no había tomado su suplemento hace días, todos se pusieron tensos en especial tori, vald intento agarrarla pero ella se quito, vald era rápido y se puso detrás de ella, quito algo de cabello de su cuello, se inclino pero fue detenido por oneil, el no sentía lo mismo que su hermano hacia la sangre.

-clámate- dijo oneil deteniendo a vald –no hagas un estupidez-

Vald también era conocido por tomar toda pero toda la sangre de sus víctimas, desde hace unas décadas el empezó con algo de suplemento

-tu no entiendes- dijo vald agitado –cuando la sangre aparece no me puedo controlar-

Tori se acerco a vald

-ponte legos del- dijo oneil

Anai se para con un spray y se lo dio a tori

-ten- dijo Anaíh –ese spray lo calmara es como un suplemento, el profesor yukio y yo lo creamos-

Anai era muy querida por el profesor yukio, ya que ella compartía los mismo por la ciencia, tori se acerco a Vladimir

-abre- dijo oneil mientras el abría su boca

Tori hecho algo del spray a la boca de vald, el estaba calmando

-gracias- dijo el

-no hay de que- dijo anai

Anai y tori no eran de aquellas que tendría muchas citas, tenían buena cara pero eran pésimas con los chicos, en especial tori, cuando un chico intentaba invitarlas, ellas hablaban en alemán o entro que ellos no entendieran, ambas se conocían desde niñas aunque tori tiene nombre británico, ella nación en latino america al igual que anai, luego se fueron a Inglaterra por varios asuntos familiares

-hey to-dijo anai –ya salió el libro de alíes, vamos a librería hoy-

-si- dijo tori feliz

-¿te gusta la saga de insignia?- pregunto el chico quien había peleado con vald

-así es-dijo anai con una sonrisa

De un momento a otro la luz se apago y un reflecto ilumino a ese chico y a anai

-por fin- el estaba hincando con una flor negra –eh encontrado el amor de mi vida-

-lo siento- dijo anai –me gusta alguien más-

La luz apareció y el chico estaba en la esquina con una aura negra

-ya- dijo alta –Jacob ya para-

El solo levanto el plagar, los demás chicos tenía algo en común, sus ojos no pasaban de ser azul o verdes, si no era negros eran cafés o grises, cabello negro, café o rojizo pero nada de rubio o claro, para nadan quieren ver con colores claro o con lo ángeles, un chico de pelo rojo, ojos grises y de la edad de tom se acerco a anai

-descuida- dijo el -siempre es así cob-

-jeje- sonrió nerviosa anai

Uno de cabellos cafés, ojos grises estaba sentado en una de las bancas jugando un video juego y dos chicos uno de cabellos negros con unos mechones azules ojos cafés y el otro era de cabellos algo castaños-rojizos, ojos negros estaba viendo el video juego

-bien- dijo alta mientras les arrogaba una bola de papel a los chicos de nintendo, lo cual ellos soltaron y leyeron la bola de papel –ya que tenemos la atención de todos, hoy vamos a sabes que van a ser cada uno-

-entre las siguientes bases son aria, doctor, dragón, domador y caballero- dijo tori

-ahora van a separarse, por ejemplo los que van a ser doctor como noa y Anaíh se juntaran- dijo alfa –y así con los demás-

Anai le toco con el de cabello castaño-rojizo, tom con el otro niño, el de cabellos cafés con oneil, val con cob y el chico del cabello azul y alta con tori, ellos se separaron en todo el salón

-me llamo Kentin, pero dime ken- dijo el chico de los mechones azules –entonces vas a ser dos maister-

-creo- dijo tori –entonces alta es caballero-

-así es- dijo ken, lo señalo, alta estaba dando algunas vueltas a los otros –el es algo tonto, raro, te diré un secreto- ella se acerco –cuando le gusta una chica se vuelve algo serio con ella, se pone a verla en donde se la encuentre, si esta aquí se pone a investigar a que clases tiene o a que horas entrenas-

-lo conoces bien- dijo tori

-el es mi hermano mayo- dijo el – se creo mucho porque salió todo un demonio-

-demonio- dijo tori – ¿tú también lo eres?-

-na- dijo el –humano al 100%-

-bien- alta llego y se sentó –ahora ¿Qué haremos?, ya terminaron todos de hablar de todo-

-que tal una película- dijo ken

-no- dijo alta –comida en un restaurant-

-restaurant- tori se quedo pensando vio su reloj, faltaba unos 3 minutos para su turno, si iba tarde le descontaría -¡chicos hay que irnos!-

Ellos entendieron luego, todos los de su equipo salieron

-gracias pero por hoy lo dejamos- dijo tori –mañana nos vemos-

Ellos salieron como rayos disparados, todo el equipo demons se acerco a su líder el cual se quito su capucha y mostro un cabello negro

-entonces- dijo ken

-entonces ¿Qué?- pregunto su líder

-vamos hermanos- dijo cob –por algo elegiste su equipo-

-chicos- dijo el cabello castaño –dejen que su corazón hable

-cállate tim- dijo alta

-no calles a tim- dijo cob –mejor a noa-

-vamos hermano- dijo ken –ya te conozco, te gusta tori-

El soltó una risa y se sonrojo

-oh tori- dijo tim imitando a su líder –quiero que salgamos hoy-

-oh Alex- dijo cob con voz de mujer –no lo sé…-

-hey- grito Alex –ya, bien ustedes ganan llevo semanas viéndola, es…- se sonrojo a tan solo pensar en ella –es genial-

-lo vez- dijo Kentin –ya se, mañana haremos entrenamiento, calentamos algo y hacemos que ella se tropiece por error y tu la atrapas-

-o ya se- dijo cob –hacemos eso mañana y hoy vamos a su restaurant-

-no- dijo Alex –no quiero molestarla-

-bien entonces mañana empezara nuestro plan- dijo noa – y con la ayuda del equipo friki-

Alex no podría dejar de pensar en tori y que hoy fue el día más largo que había pasado con alguien… tan genial


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 3

Al día siguiente

El equipo demons había planeado algo para juntarlos, todos estaban calentando antes de comenzar los ejercicios de verdad, los chicos del equipo demons se había acercado a los del friki ya que su líder y la de ellos aun se no habían presentado

-hey- dijo noa –queremos proponerles algo

-¿Cómo que?- pregunto anai

-fácil- dijo tim –queremos que nos ayuden para juntar a su líder con el nuestro-

-oh- dijo oneil en un tono de sorpresa –entonces quieren que ella y el empiece algo como amigos y luego algo mas-

-así es- dijo ken –entonces-

-claro- dijo vald –así vera que podremos estar con otro equipo sin pelarnos-

Ellos empezaron a decir el plan. Entro alta y vio a todos ellos hechos bolita, pensó algo pero mejor se quedo callado, en eso entro tori con unos audífonos, alta empezó a recordar todo de ayer, esta a solas con ella aunque sea cosas de la sede era algo bello, ella llego con alta y se quito los audífonos

-buenas- dijo ella

-vaya llegas tarde- dijo alta

"y que, es mi problema no el tuyo" pensó tori

-me atrase con algo de la escuela de mi hermana- dijo tori

Hermanos, esa palabra venia a la mente del y miro a su hermano entre toda la bola de gente, su hermano desde que nació fue frágil, demasiado frágil, a alta no le gustaba la idea de que él fuera un domador, eso gastaría mucha energía del o tal vez una parte de su cerebro y el no toleraría una recaída, así que por eso pido que su hermano estuviera en su equipo para cuidarlo y ver que nada horrible le pase. Ken no va tantas misiones, va en aquellas que solo se necesite protección o búsqueda, nada más

-bien- dijo alta –vamos-

Tori dejo sus audífonos en una bolsa que traía y esta la dejo en un banco, se acercaron a los demás quienes a ver a sus líderes se separaron algo asustadizos, tom tenía algo de nervios y se le notaba él era de aquello que no pueden ocultar un secreto o algo

-bien- dijo alta mientras juntaba su manos –primero corremos luego veremos que hacer-

-entendido- dijieron todos al mismo tiempo

Empezaron a correr, tori y alta iban adelante

-tom y Peter- dijo cob a lado de los chicos de 14 años –le toca-

-genial- dijo Peter

Ellos corrieron un poco más rápido, así alcanzaron a alta y tori, tom se puso a la derecha de tori y Peter la al izquierda, tori no le vio importancia, la primera fase del plan era mantenerla alegada a tori de alta para que la segunda parte empezara

-hermano voy a descansar- dijo ken mientras corría

-bien- dijo alta –solo unos pocos minutos-

-bien- dijo el –lo suficiente- susurro

Ken empezó a caminar hacia un lugar un poco alegado de la vista de su hermano, el saco uno de sus círculos mágicos, se pincho el dedo y lo paso por el papel, del salió un ratón con doble cola, pelaje negro y un colmillo salía de su osico

-amiguita te toca- dijo ken, bajo la rata al suelo y esta salió corriendo a dirección de su hermano, el empezó a correr y llego él a donde estaba los demás –ya-

-bien- dijo vald –que comience la diversión-

La rata salto a la pierna de alta, pero esta la traspaso, el se sintió algo molesto y lo dejo pasar

-amiga- dijo ken –tíralo y que antes de caer el agarre a tori de su mano-

La rata hiso que la pierna de alta se paralizara por un momento, los chico bajaron su velocidad lo cual hiso que alta tomara la mano de tori, el se fue de espaldas y con tori, al caer el estaba abajo y ella arriba, la rata salió de la pierna del y desapareció.

-segunda y tercera fase termina- dijo vald

Alta abrió sus ojos y vio a tori en su pecho, ella levanto algo su cabeza y se sorprendió, un mecho del cabello de alta estaba afuera de la capucha, todos los demás vieron la escena

-uuu- dijo vald –tortolitos-

Ella se paro rápido y ayudo alta a pararse, alta oculto su cabello de afuera, tori ya había visto dos cosa que otro equipo no, sus ojos y su cabello

-vaya hermano- dijo Kentin, todos se empezaron a acercarse –tienes la mejor suerte de todas-

-tori- dijo anai con una sonría -¿Cómo ocurrió todo esto?-

-de castigo- dijo alta –todos ustedes van a dar 5 vueltas a toda velocidad, en especial ken, ahora-

-entendido- dijieron todos

Tori solo miro

-tu y yo descasaremos- dijo el

-si pero fue también nuestra culpa- dijo tori –también nosotros deberías correr-

-no- dijo alta, el se sentó

"¿que le pasa a este sujeto?, es tan arrogante" pensó tori

Ella se sentó algo legos del, para que quería estar con un chico así, pero el si quiera estar con ella, hasta pensó que podría abrazarla y se pregunto ¿en que pensara?, ella no lo veía ya que entro en su mundo, un lugar tranquilo donde ella podría convivir con los demás sin ser rara, un lugar donde la comprendieran.

-tori- dijo vald a punto de desmayarse –ya dile que pare-

Ella volvió de su mundo, ellos llevaban unas 4 vueltas

-ya mero- dijo tori –solo les falta una-

-pero to- dijo vald, el fingió desmayarse –me muero, ayuda… si no sobrevivo dígale a mi hermano que yo siempre seré el más guapo de los dos- saco la lengua y fingió un patético desmayo

-vald- llego oneil actuando –no hermano mio, porque al él- miro al cielo dramáticamente –llévame a mí, no a él, a mi- agarro a su hermano en brazo –por que-

Todos se acercaron

-era tan joven- dijo anai siguiéndoles el juego

-y el más tonto- continuo tom

Tori sonrió y todo el equipo demons los veía algo raro

-unos 5 minutos por nuestro querido Vladimir- dijo tori

Todos callaron por un segundo

-ya vámonos- dijo tori con una sonrisa –que el de limpieza se encargue de esto-

-cierto- dijo tom –aun muerto apesta-

-hey- val se levanto algo enojado –que grandes amigos-

-lo sé- dijo tori

Ellos empezaron a reírse, mientras que los demons lo veía algo raros, por eso se pusieron friki porque cuando había un momento tanto de tristeza como de alegría ellos con su rareza hacían que ese momento cambiara tanto en risas como incomodo

-hey chicos- dijo tori –vamos a ser osos-

-no- dijo vald –seamos lobos-

-no- dijo anai –seamos friki-

-eso sí- dijo tom

-na- dijo oneil

Todo el equipo demons se miraba de una forma que decía "¿y estos locos que?"

-ya sé que haremos- dijo vald –bromas a gengis-

-no- dijo tori –claro que no-

-uuhh a que horas me dices- dijo vald –ya la hice-

Tori se pego en la frente en eso entro el líder del equipo gengis, un chico corpulento de cabellos naranjas, ojos morados, ropa negra y venia cubierto de una espuma morada

-¡MALDITOS!- grito el

Tori se puso enfrente del

-reiji lo siento- dijo tori –el no quería hacerlo-

-si quería- dijo vald

-cállate- dijo tori

-quítate- dijo el gengis quien empujo a tori y esta cayó al suelo

-hey- dijo vald mientras empujaba al gengis –fíjate-

-ella se me metió- dijo reiji

-no me hagas enojar- dijo vald

-no lo hare, solo quiero que te disculpes sabandija- dijo reiji

Tom fue a ayudar a tori a parecer, oneil se convirtió en un lobo, pelaje negro y en sus patas había algo negro, se puso detrás del gengis

-que tal así- vald empujo al gengis quien tropezó con el lobo y este cayó al suelo

Oneil se transformo nuevamente a casi humano y empezó a reírse con su hermano

-estúpidos- dijo el gengis, este saco un frasco de un liquido –lo varen en el infierno-

El les arrogo el frasco, era agua bendita, ellos calleron por el dolor

-¡ONIEL VALD!- grito anai, ella se acerco muy rápido a los dos chicos bañados en agua

Tori se quedo viendo, ella fue por algo en su mochila el gengis soltaba una risa tanto enfermiza como estúpida, tori llego a su mochila saco un círculo mágico, ella se pincho el dedo y lo paso por el papel, black apareció

-en que ayudo- dijo el

-atúrdelo- dijo tori con mucha seguridad

El salió volando hacia ese gengis, este lo tiro ya que se le hecho encima, black rugió tanto que todos los presentes menos tori se sorprendieron

-lo siento- dijo el gengis en el suelo –se que me pase lo siento-

Black estaba tan cercas que podría comerse la cabeza de reiji, tori pensó eso quería que pasara pero algo se lo impidió

-alto tori- alta la agito

Ella parpadeo varias veces, black desapareció y ella cayó de rodillas

-tori- dijo alta -¿Qué hiciste?-

-deje que mi ira me controlara- contesto

El gengis se paro y salió corriendo de ahí los demons fueron a ayudar a los chicos, algunos ayudaron a cargarlos hacia la enfermería, dejando solo a alta y a tori

-ven- alta le estiro su mano –tienes que descansar-

-lo sé- dijo ella, ella agarro la mano del con la suya, ella se paro –creo que iré a darme una ducha-

-bien- dijo él, un no soltaba su mano

-ah ya puedes soltarme la mano- dijo ella

El hiso caso

-iré a vigilar a que nadie se meta cuando tú te bañes- dijo el

Ella fue por su mochila y se dirigió hacia los baños, entro al de mujeres, vio las regaderas solas, se fue a una algo alegada, enciendo la regadera y se quito la ropa, ella se metió, cuando el agua caía a su cuerpo la hacía sentir renovada, tardos unos minutos, ella apago la regadera se puso una toalla y se fue por su mochila, ella se empezó a secar, se puso su ropa interior ya cuando siento su cuerpo algo seco y luego su uniforme de gala, ella salió de los bastidores y se encontró con alta

-hay que ir a verlos- dijo el

Ellos salieron de la habitación el pasillo estaba vacio

-tori- dijo alta –se me olvido hacer unas preguntas-

-y luego- dijo tori –hazlas-

-¿Cómo conociste a tu equipo?- pregunto

-a anai la conocí desde pequeña, su padre estaban en el mismo equipo que el mio- contesto ella

-¿Cómo que estaba?- pregunto

-así es, ellos fueron a una misión, ellos eran de medio de primera clase, prefectos para esa misión, fueron a las afueras de Edimburgo, después ya no supimos nada de ellos y lo quedo de ellos fue este brazalete- contesto

-oh- dijo –desaparecieron-

-así es- dijo tori

-bien, pasemos a como conociste a los hermanos problemas- dijo alta

-bien- dijo tori –lo conocía hace unos cuatro años

Flash back cuatro años atrás

Tori y anai iba a las afueras de su ciudad en sus bicicletas, ellas frenaron enfrente de una casa abandonada

-tori aun sigo diciendo que esto es una pero una mala idea- dijo anai

-ya te lo explique, entraremos buscamos a esos hermanos y nos vamos así de fácil- dijo tori

-pero son vampiros- dijo anai

-ana- dijo tori –tu eres más valiente que yo, ¿Qué te pasa?-

-soy valiente con los humanos no con los muertos- contesto ella

-bien- dijo tori con una mochila –quédate aquí yo iré tras de ellos-

-bien te apresuras mujer o te dejo aquí- dijo anai

-bien- tori abrió la puerta de la casa y entro

Al alegarse algo de la puerta este se cerró escucho el seguro, ella fue a verificar, la puerta ya no se podría abrí, ella empezó a caminar por todo el lugar, todo estaba oscuro así que saco una lámpara de su mochila y empezó a ver todo, platos sucios, velas con telarañas, algunos muebles tenían marcas de garras, otros de perdida si estaban destrozados, ella paso a un salón, en medio del lugar había un piano, se acerco al piano y se sentó en un banco, saco una liberta negra y empezó a hojearla, llego a la hoja que quería

-los hermanos Livingston, son conocidos porque ellos hace peleas de la nada, odiados por los lobos al igual que los vampiros por sus razas, ellos es una combinación de ambos, el vaticano mando por ellos, su juicio será dentro de semanas hasta entonces yo lo tengo que vigilar- dijo tori, ella estaba leyendo en voz alta la libreta –cada tres días se les tiene que llevar algo de sangre o un suplemento si no es así mejor es alegarse de ellos-

El piano empezó a tocar unas algunas notas, tori se sobresalto, guardo la liberta en su mochila y la lámpara la tenía a la mano, ilumino el piano, nadie estaba tocándola pero aun así se seguían escuchando

-dios- dijo en ella en voz baja

Ella se paro y se empezó a alegarse del piano, iluminaba el lugar despernadamente, de su mochila saco el brazalete y se lo puso, se empezó a escuchar pasos, ella empezó a retroceder hasta que topo con alguien, ella grito dio una maroma y ilumino a la otra persona

-tori- dijo ana tapándose los ojos por la luz –soy yo-

-¿Cómo entraste?- pregunto ella

-como la puerta se cerró entre por una ventana- contesto

-bien, hay que seguir caminando- dijo ella

Ellas vieron el lugar, unas horas después ya estaba arriba, tenían que ver bien todo para verificar a eso vampiros o lobos, quien sabe cómo se diga

-vamos- dijo tori a anai quien estaba en las escaleras

-claro que no me moveré- dijo ella

-bien, sabes que hay en donde te puede matar tan fácil para beber tu sangre- dijo tori

Anai subió rápido y se puso en un lado cercas de tori, tori empezó a caminar hacia una ventana y vio que ya estaba oscuro

-rayos- dijo tori –hay que buscarlos rápido e irnos-

Anai se a cerco despacio a tori como su hubiera visto a un animal, ella pico el hombro de su amiga quien seguía observando el cielo nocturno

-ana cálmate- dijo tori, anai jalo nuevamente su manga –ana esto es molesto- ana se puso pálida, agarro la cara de tori e hizo que diera una vuelta –oh ahora entiendo-

Anai estaba así porque un lobo estaba enfrente de ellas, ellas no podrían ver su color de piel ya que estaba oscuro, tori intento prender su lámpara pero esta ya no estaba en sus manos, una luz a su derecha las ilumino

-vaya- dijo un chico encapuchado, tenía una sonrisa la cual mostraba sus colmillos –tenemos unas visitas-

-oh no- dijo tori

-como que oh no- dijo anai asustada –ya los encontramos ya nos vamos-

El lobo gruño mas lo cual causo un pequeño paso así atrás de las dos chicas

-tori dime que tienes un plan- dijo anai

-y te digiera que mi plan incluye correr como locas- dijo tori

-creo que me agrada el plan- dijo anai

Ellas salieron corriendo, detrás de ellas iba el lobo persiguiéndolas, ellas entraron a un habitación la cerraron y calleron al suelos algo agitadas

-ahora ¿Qué sigue de tu plan?- pregunto anai

-espera la mañana- contesto tori –nunca pensé que ellos serian así, traes una lámpara-

-si- dijo ella, saco de su bolsillo una lámpara, ella se la dio a tori

Prendió la lámpara y vieron varias sabanas encima de algo, tori y anai se levantaron y empezaron a verlo que escondía esas sabanas, al quitarlas descubrieron unas pinturas, ellas empezaron a verlas

-son hermosas- dijo anai, ella agarro un marco pequeño –mira tori-

Tori ilumino la pintura, una mujer muy hermosa de cabello negros y unos ojos amarillentos con un vestido victoriano, en su regazo tenia a dos niños sentados uno de cabellos negros como ella y el otro con café claro, su ropa era algo victoriano

-Wow- dijo tori

-así es- dijo una voz detrás de ellas

Ellas voltearon y vieron a ese chico y al lobo

-ella era alguien muy especial para nosotros- dijo el chico

El lobo se transformo en un humano

-demasiado- dijo el reciente humano en el suelo, el se levanto –lo siento, no queríamos asustarlas-

-no hay problema- dijo anai demasiado contenta

-es graciosa- dijo el chico de atrás, el se acerco –vlad-

-yo soy anai y ella es tori- anai hiso la presentación

-oneil- dijo el otro

-y así después de eso nos hicimos amigos- dijo tori

-Wow- dijo alta –si que son un problema-

-pero aun así son mis amigos- dijo ella con una sonrisa

Ellos llegaron a la enfermería, antes de abrir la puerta alta la detuvo

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto tori

-mañana habrá una…- él se mordió el labio –fiesta y quisiera invitarte-

-oh- dijo tori –no lo sé-

-mañana la fiesta es informal, solo líderes del 10 al 1- dijo alta -y bueno quise invitarte ya que me caíste bien- el paso su mano a su cabeza y empezó a sobarla

-pues…- tori no sabía que decir

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió y salieron su equipo, oneil le tapo la boca y vald y anai la agarrara de la mano, vald y oneil tenían varios vendajes y olían a ungüento

-ella ira- dijo anai –te lo aseguro-

Ellos se fueron disparados como un rayo

-oh ok- dijo alta viendo como se alegaba –nos vemos mañana-


	4. Chapter 4

Cap 4

Al día siguiente

Ellos estaban en el salón de clases su maestra izumo, a pesar de ser alguien mayor de 40 se veía tan joven, como de unos treinta, cuidaba bien su piel, ella es una de las mejores exorcistas domadoras que ha conocido, su ropa era un abrigo negro, un pantalón y una botas militares.

-a lo largo de los años a los exorcista se le han conocido como Grimm, cazadores, protectores de la vida humana entre otros- dijo la maestra -ahora van a escribir lo siguiente que es importante para su examen- ella empezó a explicar

Tori estaba pensando en la estupidez que hiso su equipo, como podría hacerle esto, ahora como podría decir que no podría ir, quería que la tierra se la tragara

-señorita Harrison- dijo la maestra

Casi le da un mini infarto y puso su mira en afrente

-¿Qué tiene que decir?- pregunto su maestra de una forma que hiso que tori temblara

-pues yo…- mordió el labio y en eso sono el timbre de ida –que la campana me salvo-

-todos pueden irse- dijo la maestra, ella empezó a guardo sus cosas, tori ya iba por la puerto con anai –excepto usted señorita Harrison-

Tori se paro muy rápido, anai le deseo suerte y se fue

-hoy la vi muy distraída en todas las clases- la maestra la miro -¿Qué le pasa?, así no es usted-

-lo sé- contesto tori –mi equipo, mejor dicho mis amigos hicieron una estupidez-

-siéntese- dijo la maestra

Tori se sentó enfrente de ella

-ahora dígame ¿Qué paso?- pregunto la maestra con un tono de seguridad

-conoce a alta- dijo tori

-el líder de los demons- dijo ella –si ¿Qué pasa con él?-

-pues… me invito a…- ella se mordió el labio y suspiro para que las palabras empezaran a fluir –me invito a un fiesta y no me siento tan segura para ir-

-yo a tu edad duda así- dijo la maestra –creo que por lo menos sabia como ocultarlo con algo serio-

Tori agacho la cabeza

-tori, te diré algo, disfruta tu vida porque es muy corta, literal para los exorcistas, pero en fin eres bonita, así que iras a esa fiesta o no pasaras de ser escudera- dijo la maestra

Tori miro a su maestra, ello no se lo esperaría que alguien digiera algo así y menos su maestra

-así es tori, vas y no te repruebo- dijo la maestra –de acuerdo-

-si- dijo tori con nervios

-y tienes que cambiar eso- dijo la maestra

-bien- dijo tori mientras que se acomodaba su cabello –iré-

-te deseo lo mejor- dijo la maestra –nos vemos mañana y me contaras que paso-

-bien- dijo tori ella se paro e hiso una reverencia y se fue del salón

Por el pasillo ella iba pensando que ponerse para la noche, en el pasillo había algunas personas, ella susurraban algo a ver a tori, tori pensó que hablaban tal vez mal de ella pero no hasta que una rubia ojos rosados se puso enfrente de ella

-entonces ¿tu será la cita de alta?- pregunto esa chica

Tori esperaba que le digiera "contigo un patética chica" pero se sorprendió

-soy tu fan- esa chica abrazo a tori –tienes la mejor suerte-

Ella se fue, tori se sentía algo rara, primera vez que alguien le daba ese cumplido, o algo parecido, ella siguió caminando y se encontró con anai

-es mi imaginación o todo mundo me esta alabando por solo salir con alta- dijo tori

-la segunda- dijo anai viendo una máquina expendedora -¿quiere algo?-

-si- dijo tori –chocolate-

-bien- puso un dólar y el código de la barra, salieron dos chocolate –ten- anai le dio uno -¿Qué se siente?-

-¿Qué?- pregunto tori

-salir con alguien de un gran equipo- contesto anai con una sonrisa

Tori se recargo en la pared, ella cayó al suelo, ya estaba nerviosa por lo que le dijo la maestra ahora con esto, anai se sentó a su lado

-anai tu sabes cómo soy- dijo tori –soy capaz de echar todo a perder, decir una estupidez, mejor dicho decir lo que vald y oneil saben de varios equipos, caerme o algo parecido-

-lo sé- dijo anai -¿pero porque lo dices?-

-el baile del día de brujas- contesto tori

-oh vaya, ese día como su burlaron de nosotras- dijo anai, ella miro a su amiga –pero descuida, lo harás bien, ya tienes la experiencia-

-eso es el problema- dijo tori

-tori ya te pusiste neurótica- dijo anai –come chocolate-

-desearía que fueras- dijo tori

-pero solo es de líderes y un invitado, en pocas palabras ni su equipo podrá ir y menos yo o los chicos- dijo anai, tori puso sus manos en su cara –vamos, así podrás hablarle más a los chicos y conocer a varias cosas de los equipos-

En eso el líder de los arcángeles se puso en la máquina expendedora y vio a las dos chicas

-hola- saludo con una sonrisa demasiada blanca

-he- anai volteo a verlo –hola, lo siento si apenas te vimos, bueno te vi ya que ella anda algo ida- le dio un codazo a tori y ella se asusto

-hola- dijo tori a ver al chico -anai hay que irnos-

-lo sé- dijo anai -hey ya que estas aquí nos ayudas-

-claro- dijo el chico, este le dio primero la mano a anai y se paro, luego a tori quien temerosa puso su mano en la de él, se paro

-gracias- dijo tori

-no hay de que- dijo él, algo callo de la maquina y el la saco -bien nos vemos-

El se fue y anai se acerco a su amiga y le dio un codazo

-te lo consigo- dijo anai en broma

-claro que no- dijo tori –me puede ayudar a que me pongo para esa fiesta-

-vamos- dijo anai agarrando la muñeca de su amiga y saliendo como rayo, tori parecía muñeca de trapo siendo jalada por una niña, antes de llegar a las puertas ellas frenaron –hola chicos-

Eran los chicos del equipo demons

-hola- dijo Peter con una bolsa negra –tori te envió esto la maestra izumo-

-oh bien- dijo tori quien agarro la bolsa –pero si es…-

-así es- dijo Jacob y saco un papel y se lo dio –este es el numero de alta, nos pidió que te lo diéramos para que lo llamaras cuando estuvieras lista-

-en pocas palabras nunca- dijo tori en voz baja pero aun así anai la escucho y todos se quedaron viéndola –no dije nada-

-bien- dijo Peter –nos vemos mañana para que nos hables que paso-

Ello se fueron, anai paso su llave a la puerta, ella pasaron y entraron en la habitación de anai, sus cuarto era lila, fotos de bandas de chicos, algunas fotos de modas entre otras cosas, ella entraron y tori cerró la puerta

-bien- anai se sentó en su cama –veamos que te trajo la maestra-

Tori le dio la bolsa y se sentó a su lado, abrieron la bolsa, en ella había una falda negra, una blusa azul marino, una chaqueta negra algo delgada y unos tacones

-Wow- anai saco la blusa, sus ojos aparecieron unos destellos –es linda-

-no me voy a poner eso- tori se levanto de sopetón –para nada-

-te lo pondrás quieras o no- dijo anai, ella vio el reloj –vamos ya póntelo-

-pe pero- ella empezó a tartamudear

-te lo pones o veras- dijo anai algo con ira

-bien- dijo tori, ella entro el baño, ella se puso la ropa pero no los tacones, ella salió -¿Qué tal?-

Anai salto al ver a su amiga

-¿Qué hiciste con tori?- pregunto ella –na te ve linda, pero sabes te veras bien con algo de maquillaje-

Anai sentó a tori en la cama, saco algo de maquillaje y empezó anai

-con algo por aquí- dijo anai –otro poco por acá y te veras linda-

Unas horas después

Tori estaba totalmente cambiada, un poco de delineador, algo de labial rojo oscuro, un poco de sombra y ya tenía lo tacones

-bien- dijo anai –esto sí es mi mejor obra de arte-

-bien creo que hora de llamarle- dijo tori –le diré que vaya a mi casa-

Anai le quito el celular

-claro que no- dijo ella –después de la tercera cita lo podrá llevar a tu casa-

-eh- dijo tori

Anai puso el numero en el teléfono de tori y marco el teléfono de alfa

-bueno- dijo alfa al teléfono

Anai le dio el teléfono a tori

-hola- dijo tori –soy yo to-

-oh tori ya estas lista- dijo alta

-así es- dijo ella –puedes venir por la calle live número 1560-

-claro- dijo el –estaré ahí en unos segundos-

-bien nos vemos- colgó y miro a su amiga –anai creo que me estoy arrepintiendo-

-claro que no- dijo ella, en eso tocaron la puerta –yo voy-

Anai bajo las escaleras como un rayo, abrió la puerta y exactamente alta estaba ahí

-hola- dijo el -¿puedo pasar?

-claro- dijo anai, el entro –siéntate ella vendrá en unos minutos-

-pero dijo que ya estaba- dijo el

-si, pero es un mujer y una mujer tarda algo- dijo anai mientras subía la escaleras

Tori salió del cuarto de anai

-ya me voy- dijo tori –ya esta aquí, así que tengo que irme-

-bien- dijo anai

Tori bajo algo cuidadosa, era la primera vez que se ponía tacones claro que ella no podría caminar tan a gusto, cuando bajo alta tenía como siempre una capucha

-hola- dijo alta

-hola- dijo tori –nos vamos-

-claro- alta se levanto algo torpe

Cuando salieron cerraron la puerta, alta paso la llave por el picaporte, debes de enseñar la casa mostro un lugar lleno de luces tipo neo, ella paso y luego el cerro la puerta, vieron un cuarto enorme, había unas 20 o más personas, en una parte había la parte delantera de una troca, unas mesa en donde muy poco estaba sentados, otros bailando, había un escenario donde estaba un dj, ponía algunas roqueras, el líder de los gengis subió al escenario

-hey- dijo él y la música paro –tenemos a un invitado especial-

Una luz se poso en tori y alta

-el gran alta y una acompañante muy linda- dijo reiji, al parecer con el maquillaje no parecía aquella chica que con un murciélago demasiado grande lo derribo – ¿Qué falta?, que se quite la capucha-

Todos empezaron a reír, tori no sabía si ellos ya lo habían visto con sin ella o la habrá dicho en verdad

-vamos alta- dijo reiji en el escenario –ya te hemos visto sin ella antes, ya quítatela-

Todos decían "que se la quite" en coro, tori confirmo lo que ella había pensado, en eso se quito el la capucha dejando ver una cabellera negra

-ya contentos- dijo alta con una sonrisa

Por primera vez ella veía la sonrisa del, ella sintió algo en su pecho, su corazón se aceleraba, todos aplaudían al ver que se quito su capucha, después empezó una canción que tori sabia, el la miro

-así soy- dijo el -¿Qué te parece?-

-te vez- tori son sabia que pensar, si decía algo el pensaría mal –genial-

-bien- dijo el

Agarro la mano de tori y la llevo hacia ese choche a la mita, primero sentó a tori delicadamente por la falda y luego el se sentó

-¿Qué te parece la fiesta?- pregunto el

Ella miro a alta y se sonrojo las luces neo ayudaba a que ello no se notara

-es algo colorida- contesto ella

-tori- dijo el –me gustaría conocerte más, si sabes a que me refiero-

-bueno- dijo ella -¿Cómo que?-

-preguntas- contesto el

-bien- dijo tori –con la condición de que yo también te pregunte tres cada uno, vale-

-vale- dijo el -comienza-

-¿Qué tipo de música? ¿Por qué ese tipo de género? ¿Quien mas además de ti y tu hermano están en las orden y di sus nombres?-

-me hiciste 4 preguntas- dijo el –no vale

-si vale- dijo ella –vamos contesta-

-rock porque hace que mis sentimientos se revelen, mis tíos y un primo – contesto –ahora yo ¿Qué música te gusta? ¿Tu y quien mas esta en la verdadera cruz? Y ¿Cómo puede ver a los demonios?-

-el rock me gusta al igual que el pop, tres primos y 4 tíos y la ultima seria porque me estaba cuidando rin y me lastimo por error- contesto tori –ahora yo, ¿Qué te gusta? ¿Color favorito? ¿Por qué le pusiste a tu equipo demons?-

-me gusta tocar la guitara, cocinar gracias a un tío, leer, ver algunos animes, la segunda seria el negro, y la ultima es muy fácil, tres son humanos y tres demonios nos pusimos así porque somos él un vil desastre tanto que lo ángeles no odian- contesto con una sonrisa

Pasaron unas cuantas preguntas

-bien- dijo el –vamos a bailar-

-yo no sé bailar- dijo ella

-yo te enseño- dijo él con una sonrisa

El se paro y la ayudo, la canción rápida y de electro pop fue cambiada por una canción lenta y algo romántica, muy poco hicieron parejas, tori estaba nerviosa, ella puso sus manos en los hombros del y el puso sus manos en su cintura, ella se sonrojo, era la primera vez que ella bailaba con alguien, cada 5 paso ella le pisaba el pie, el no decía nada solo una risa de oreja a oreja

-lo siento-dijo ella –no soy alguien muy bailarina-

-no importa- dijo el –me he divertido mucho contigo-

Ella se sonrojo, en eso un chico de cabellos lilas, ojos verdes, toda su ropa era negra subió y quito la música y dijo

-chicos- dijo el –vamos a cazar unos cuantos demonios, sin ofender alta, hay una casa abandonada cercas de aquí, vamos –

-si- dijo todo el mundo

Tori y alta se veía, eran los únicos que todavía parecían estar esperando la música

-vamos- dijo alta

-ah no lo sé- dijo tori

-vamos, yo te cuidare- dijo el

-bien-

Todos los chicos salieron dejando atrás a alta y tori, ellos se dirigieron a una mansión de unos 5 pisos y demasiado vieja, algunas paredes estaban trozadas, vidrio trozados, entro otras cosas, un chico abrió la puerta pero dijo

-vamos a hacer equipos – dijo el –así tendremos más oportunidades-

-bien- dijieron al mismo tiempo

Todos hicieron sus equipo al parecer tori y alta tendría que hacer equipo con dos ángeles, a alta no le gusto la idea, a ellos les toco el último piso y tres linternas las cuales prendieron desde el cuarto piso, ella estaba algo nerviosa, muchas fotos la seguían con la mirada o eso ella creía, alta no se iba de su lado, el se había puesto su capucha

-¿a que venimos exactamente?- pregunto tori

-creo que a divertimos- contesto alta –pero creo que es un tontería-

-primera vez que concuerdo con el demons- dijo un chico de cabellos castaños y unos ojos blancos con puntos morados

-te vez genial- dijo el líder de los arcángeles a tori, el estiro su mano –mikael-

-victoria- dijo tori y estiro la suja luego la bajo rápido

-hey tori- dijo alta -¿Por qué los hermanos problemas te dicen to?-

-como te abras dado cuenta ellos tienen un raro asentó- contesto tori –se les hace difícil decirme tori ya que ellos agregan muchas palabras japonesas por ejemplo han intentado decir tori pero dice torichi-

-oh- alta se aguantaba la risa –si que son un problema-

Varias pinturas calleron al suelo alertaron a los chicos, alta se puso a un lado de tori

-saca a black- dijo alta –nos ayudara mucho-

-creo que no- dijo tori –mejor sigamos viendo-

-tiene razón- dijo el castaño

Ellos empezaron a caminar, tori tenía una linterna la cual empezar a parpadear, ella siguió caminando acompañada de alta y de los ángeles, alta hiso un movimiento rápido, parecía que estaba agarrando algo del aire o viendo, tori ilumino a alta, el apenas pudo detener un cuchillo

-es mejor irnos- dijo mikael

-tienes razón- dijo alta

Mikael saco un teléfono moderno

-a todos los equipos- dijo el por medio del teléfono –tenemos que retirarnos de aquí- en su teléfono se escuchaba pura estática –alguien responda-

-algo anda mal- dijo tori –pero muy mal-

En eso el chico que sugiero que viniera a la mansión se puso a lado de ella, el se movía rápido demasiado rápido para un humano

-que tal- la voz de antes parecía dulce pero ahorra era un horrible voz siniestra –al parece me voy a divertir más que con los otros-

Las linternas sobrantes lo iluminaron, su cara estaba media deformada, una parte humana, otra era algo parecido a un reptil

-les sorprende- dijo el

Alta jalo a tori rápido hacia él, los dos ángeles sacaron un espada y un pistola, el chico de la pistola le disparo pero ninguna le dio, el chico poseído lo ataco y con un puñetazo lo tiro al suelo ocasionando enorme agujero lo cual el chico callo, Mikael tenía la espada, pero el chico se movió rápido, de atrás del salía una cola la cual uso para apartar al chico, lo mando volando hacia otra pared, alta puso a tori detrás de ella

-¿alguna idea?- pregunto alta

-si- dijo tori –sacar ese demonio del-


	5. Chapter 5

Cap 5

Tori y alta estaban enfrente del chico poseído, el estaba muy calmado mas clamado que tori, el chico puso una sonrisa que mostro unos colmillos, tori retrocedió algo, alta se mantenía al frente, firme y calmado

-tori a mi cuenta sales corriendo- le susurro alta –yo lo entretener para que corras y busques ayuda-

-pero alta- dijo tori

-ve- dijo alta –ahora-

Ella salió corriendo, detrás de ella se escuchaba un ruido como de una pelea, ella bajo cuidadosamente las escaleras, al llegar al primer piso escucho un ruido extraño de una de las puertas, ella la abrió y vio a los demás exorcistas

-¿Qué ocurrió?- pregunto tori

Ellos no les contestaba, tori encontró una linterna y los ilumino, ellos estaban dormidos, cercas de una de las chicas había un teléfono como el de mikael, ella lo agarro y marco

-hola, esta la escuela de la verdadera cruz, ¿se le ofrece algo?- pregunto las señorita de la recepción de la escuela

-que tal, mi nombre es victoria Harrison- contesto –esto en la orden-

-un momento por favor- dijo la mujer, se escucho un ruido extraño –ya esta, Harrison, líder del equipo friki, ¿Qué se te ofrece?-

-¿puede localizarnos?- pregunto tori

-así es, el teléfono si es de esta escuela tiene un rastreador GPS, será muy fácil, ¿Por qué la pregunta?- dijo ella

-fácil, como sabrá los equipos del 10 al 1 hacen una fiesta- dijo ella –de ella nos fuimos a una mansión que resulta que era una trampa, son unos 24 o menos exorcistas, creo que quedo yo y alta en pie-

-entonces los demás fueron noqueados- dijo ella –ya rastre la señal del celular, están a las afueras de la ciudad que esta cercas de la escuela, los exorcistas de mayor nivel ira a ayudarlos, le recomiendo que este en ese lugar-

Colgó, tori vio a los demás, ella estaba asusta, tal vez porque era la primera que se enfrentaba a un demonio o alguien poseído, la puerta se trozo el chico poseído agarro a tori del cuello

-vaya- dijo él con su voz inhumana –ese olor-

Tori no podía decir nada

-tu padre- dijo el –leonado Harrison, apestas a él-

-por… que- apenas digo es – ¿como…conoces…a…papa?-

-fácil-contesto -yo estuve en ese día, el mejor de todos-

Ella estaba a punto de perder la conciencia, el sabia del padre de tori, tendría que seguí viendo, tendía que saber algo mas

-¿por…que?-pregunto ella –el…mejor…día-

-porque ese día hicimos entender a varios de los nuestros que no debe pelar a lado de los humano- contesto con una sonrisa

"tori piensan en algo" pensó

-ángel…de la… guardia de… mi dulce…compañía- dijo tori

El demonio la soltó, su mano la cual había agarrado el cuello de tori estaba algo quemada, tori solo sabia esa oración o algo así…

-no me desampares ni de noche ni de día- dijo ella

Esa oración ella sabía porque su padre se la decía todas las noches

-¡MALDITA HARRISON!- el demonio intento abalanzarse sobre ella

Tori espera lo peor y cerro sus ojos, ella escucho algo, como un disparo, los abrió, era rin acompañado de su hermano yukio, detrás de ellos estaba los integrantes del equipo demons y el friki

-tori- anai se acerco a su amiga

-ana- dijo ella

Tom se acerco al demonio quien estaba en el suelo noqueado, el empezó a decir una oración en latino, algunos demons, los hermanos problemas y los okumura retrocedieron algo

-tori, me escuchas bien- dijo anai

-algo- dijo tori –siento que me voy a…-

Ella callo desmayada, pero pudo escuchar a alguien decir su nombre, pero quien

Horas después

Ella abrió sus ojos en la enfermería, para ser una enfermería parece un hotel, las camas tienen unas cobijas moradas de terciopelo, camas matrimoniales, respaldos dorados, las paredes eran blancas con algunos retratos, ella se toco su frente

-¿Qué paso?- dijo ella en voz baja

-que te hiciste la valiente- dijo una voz

Ella se sentó en su cama y vio a su izquierda, era mikael con una sonrisa, el estaba sentado en una silla

-que bueno que despierta- dijo el

Ella se intento salir de la cama pero no pudo y cayó nuevamente a la cama

-¿sabes que paso después de caerme desmayada?- pregunto tori

-por lo que se, tom y el maestro konekomaru le quitaron ese demonio al chico- contesto –después de eso le hicieron preguntas-

-oh- dijo tori

-gracias- dijo el –en nombre de todos los lideres y los acompañantes de esa fiesta-

-¿por?-a tori no se le hacía normal que alguien le diera las gracias

-porque nos salvaste, si no lo hubieras entretenido y dicho esa oración, muchos no estarían aquí- dijo

-no hay de que- dijo tori algo sonrojada

En eso entro un hombre de cabellos rosados, un abrigo negro, un pantalón negro con unas botas negras, era de la edad como de la maestra izumo

-hola- dijo él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-hola maestro- dijieron al mismo tiempo

-tengo un buena y otra mala- dijo el

Tori presentía lo peor

-la mala- dijo tori

-la mala es que el torneo no se hara- dijo el

-la buena- dijo mikael

-la buena es que- él se tomo un tiempo como unos 5 minutos

-es que- dijo tori

-que tú equipo- se contuvo la risa –mejor el día de las evaluaciones te diremos

Tori se quedo con los ojos bien abierto, el profesor salió del cuarto, mikael saco un presente

-quiero ser el primero en darte esto- dijo mikael

El primero… el… ella agarro el regalo y lo abrió, era un collar de una alas

En eso entro los demás friki, ellos entraron con una sonrisa a ver que su amiga abrió sus ojos, vlad la abrazo

-torichi-san- dijo vlad

-eres una tonta- dijo oneil mientas empujaba a vlad para abrazar a tori

-¡DEJELAN RESPIRAR!- grito anai

Los chicos, incluyendo a mikael se pararon y se formaron

-¡AHORA, FUERA!- ella señalo la puerta

Ellos se salieron rápido, anai abrazo a tori

-hay tori- ana la abrazo –tenemos que celebrar esto-

-no creo que pueda- dijo tori –ando algo lastimada-

-lo sé- dijo ella –sabes que te curara-

-¿Qué?- pregunto tori

-un beso de alta- dijo anai

Ella se sonrojo

-claro que no- dijo tori algo nerviosa –además no he visto su cara-

Anai soltó una risa, casi se ahoga en ella

-que, dije algo gracioso- dijo ella

-hay pequeña, ¿Quién crees que te cargo?- ella se acerco a tori

Ella se quedo pensando

-hay niña- dijo ella –alta, sin capucha, estaba tan preocupado que te cargo y no le dio importancia su capucha-

-oh- dijo tori –el me trajo-

-y lo volvería hacer- dijo una voz

Ellas miraron a la puerta, era alta, claro con su capucha puesta, su ropa negra y parecía cargar algo pequeño

-hola- dijo el

Tori se quedo viéndolo

-los dejo solos- anai se levanto y se acerco a alta –hazle algo y te las veras conmigo-

-entiendo- dijo alta algo temeroso

Ella salió y alta camino hacia tori, al sentar en la silla se quito su capucha

-¿Cómo has estado?- pregunto el –aunque la pregunta es obvia- sonrió

Ella rio algo, a él le gustaba esa sonrisa

-hey- dijo alta –me gustaría invitarte a…-

-no- dijo tori con una sonrisa –quieres que me hagan un funeral-

El también rio

-no- dijo el –te vendría a invitar a ir por una malteada de chocolate-

-eso sí- dijo ella

-¿no te han dicho cuando sales?- pregunto alta

-no- contesto tori

Alta miro a los lados, el se levanto de la silla y se acostó a un lado de tori, ocasionando un sonrojo muy grande en los dos, el se quedo viendo el techo y tori hiso lo mismo, le estiro una caja envuelta

-ábrelo- dijo el

Ella lo abrió era un pulsera con un dije de un gato

-gracias- dijo ella

-eres…- se quedo pensando alta –como decir, rara-

-gracias- dijo ella

-pero otra palabra te define- dijo alta

-como que- dijo tori –lo raro es bueno-

El se voltio para verla y ella igual

-es otra palabra- dijo él en voz baja –sabes hay un dicho, las acciones valen más que mil palabras-

El se acerco a ella, el junto sus labios con los de ella, después de un unos minutos se separaron algo sonrojados

_**Perdón por la tardanza, he estado ocupada**_**, tan ocupada que me olvide de esta historia, en fin aquí hay un capitulo, lo siento el otro aun no lo tengo pero disfrútelo**

**Koto21**


	6. Chapter 6

Cap 6

Al día siguiente el equipo friki y el demons haría una pelea para aprender un poco mas de ello, los chicos estaba calentando, alta tenia puesto su capucha, en eso entro tori con el uniforme de gala y anai con un traje deportivo lila

-Wow- dijo cob –son lindas

Oneil y alta le dieron un codazo, el entendió rápido, tori se acerco a ellos, alta se sonrojo ken sabia de lo que paso con ellos

-hoy no podre pelear o hacer ejercicios hasta nuevo aviso- dijo ella, el noto que trai puesto un collar y su pulsera

-oh- dijo vlad mientras la abrazaba al estilo anime –porque-

-bien- dijo alta –serás el réferi y el premio, nada de favoritismos-

Ella sonrió, porque para el equipo friki sonaba ventaja como para alta, a él le gustaba eso, la sonrisa de ella

Alta, ken, cob y Peter se pusieron en el campo, oneil, anai, tom y vlad igual, el campo como el lugar brillo cambiando un superficie plana a una movediza, los pisos se elevaron convirtiéndolos en unos edificios, la cancha cambio a una ciudad

-ya saben las reglas- dijo alta –así que nada de trampas-

Oneil y vlad se transformaron en lobos, oneil era el negro y vlad era el café

-vamos- dijo anai

Ellos salieron corriendo, los lobos seguían a tom y a anai desde atrás, la cuidad era solida gracias a ciertas cosas como la magia, los demons se separaron, la simulación consistía en que dos bando pelearían por un premio importante, tori, ella estaba en la torre más alta sentada viendo como sus amigos se desplazaban a través de la cuidad

Oneil y vlad se vieron, después de ello se separaron de los demás, tom iba a lado de anai, oneil se fue por una calle que llevaba directamente a tori, cob lo seguía, oneil se fue por otra calle, cob aun lo seguía, ello llegaron a un callejón sin salida

-vamos perrito- dijo cob moviéndose despacio –no te hare daño-

Oneil enseño los dientes, los ojos de un lobo normalmente serian oscuros, amarillos, verdes o azules pero los de oneil eran rojos, como los de un vampiro, varios aullidos aparecieron, unos lobos negros salieron de las sombras

-genial- dijo cob

Anai y tom eran perseguidos por Peter y ken

-has algo- dijo anai a tom

-estoy pensando- dijo tom, en su semblante apareció una sonrisa –lo tengo-

Tom freno, Peter y ken se les iba acercándose, el junto sus manos, cerro sus ojos, unos pequeños rayos aparecieron entre su dedos, las separo, había creado una esfera de luz, el, la arrogo a sus perseguidores, brillo tanto que se taparon los ojos

-vamos- dijo ton quien se acerco a anai

Alta iba persiguiendo a vlad, ellos se toparon con cob y oneil, los dos lobos se acercaron, ambos corrían, en círculos, su pelaje fue cambiando por uno blanco, ahora no se sabían quién era quien, uno se fue y el otro se quedo

-cob- dijo alta viendo a la bestia –ve por tú ya sabes quién-

Cob sonrió de una manera maliciosa, salió corriendo dejando a alta con el lobo, el lobo intento atacar a alta, pero este se alegaba cuando sentía algo, un grito femenino se escucho, el lobo se fue a hacia ese sonido, el lobo cambio de color a negro

-oneil- dijo alta miro a donde se fue el otro lobo –vlad-

Alta salió corriendo hacia donde se fue vlad, el hermano problema ya estaba subiendo el edificio

-no en mi ciudad- dijo alta

Alta se acerco a una velocidad algo demasiada inhumana, alta ya iba a punto de llegar, pero alta lo alcanzo y lo intento tirar, pero vlad era más fuerte que él, le dio una patada, alta casi se cae, tori veía como se peleaban, ella quería que vald ganar pero también alta, en eso sintió una mano en su hombro era mikael

-gane- dijo él con una sonrisa

La ilusión se apago, de la altura alta y vald calleron al suelo, mikael cargo a tori en su brazos, cuando estaba a punto de llegar al suelo mikael dio una maroma y callo de pie, alta se fue furioso hacia el

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto con ira –no sabes que este es nuestro turno-

-lo siento- dijo el –solo quise ver a la tori- el bajo a tori de sus brazos –esta lastimada y muchos están preocupados por ella-

-para eso estoy- dijo alta –soy su tutor así que yo la cuidare, que nadie se preocupe o venga, alitas de pollo-

Todos fueron hacia tori y la alegaron de ahí

-mira quién habla- mikael encaro a alta, mikael era más alto que alta –cola diminuta-

Todos miraron a cob quien había soltado una risa muy rara

-vamos por un helado- dijo Peter

-si vamos- dijo tom

Ellos salieron muy rápido, aun se escuchaba los gritos de alta y mikael, ellos se encontraba en un salón, comiendo helados mientras escuchaban los relatos de cob

-entonces lo agarre por el cuello y me dio el dinero- termino el –alguien quiere hablar, ya me cansé-

-que nos hable tori sobre su cita con alta- dijo anai con una sonrisa anai

-si- dijo Peter -¿Qué paso?-

Tori sonrió y se puso roja

-mejor los dejo con la duda- dijo ella

-ah mala- dijo Peter

En eso entro alta, su ropa estaba trozada, se tapaba la retaguardia, al parecer algo paso, ken se levanto rápido

-hermano- dijo el -¿Qué paso?-

-nada- dijo el –solo que él salió mas lastimado que yo-

-¿Por qué te tapas?- pregunto oneil

-por nada- dijo puso sus manos enfrente para ver que no tapa algo

Vlad se acerco rápido y vio

-enserio lo tienes chiquito- dijo el

Anai y tori no se aguantaba la risa, alta se tapo rápido nuevamente

-es la cosita más diminuta que he visto de un demonio- dijo vald

Todo el salón estallo en risa, ken no reía tampoco algunos demons, alta no reía, parecía avergonzado aun con la capucha. Alta agacho la cabeza, todos terminaron de reír

-lo siento- dijo anai –gano mas el comentario y el momento-

-oh ok- dijo alta aun agachado

-etto… ¿pueden dejarnos solos?- pregunto tori a los demás

Todos salieron de ahí sin decir nada, a tori se le hiso tonto porque tal vez se estaba tomando mucha confianza con él, alta la miro, tori se le acerco y le quito la capucha, en su cara había unos golpes en la mejilla y rasguños cercas de los ojos

-te dejo muy mal- dijo tori –lo siento por lo de hace un momento-

-no hay problema – dijo alta, el puso su mano en la mejilla de tori –al fin y acabo ya sabíamos quien ganaría- sonrió

-¿Por qué te tapas atrás?- pregunto tori, cerró los ojos –lo siento no quise-

-es por algo que ningún demonio le ha pasado- dijo el –es algo de mi cola-

Ella callo, ella creía que era algo malo y estúpido por haberle preguntado algo así a el

-me aceptas la invitación- dijo alta –de la maleada-

-si- dijo tori luego rio –primero cámbiate y luego hablamos de ellos-

-bien- dijo alta, alta le dio un beso a tori en la frente

Tori se sorprendió, alta miro la cara de tori, ella se percato de ello y se sonrojo

-eres muy rara- dijo alta con una sonrisa

-gracias- dijo ella

Alta miro la puerta se acerco a ella y la abrió dejando caer a cob y los hermanos problemas

-¿puedo saber que hacían?-pregunto el

-etto- dijo cob

-¿se besaron?- pregunto vlad

-cállate- lo golpeo su hermano

Tori se pego en la frente a ver a vlad y oneil espiándola

-si se besaron- dijo vlad

-me voy a cambiar- dijo alta

El se fue del salón, tori se quedo viendo a los chicos

-vlad, oneil- dijo ella –díganme ¿Qué pasa cuando me hacen enojar?-

Ellos se miraron, cob también los miraba, los hermanos problemas se levantaron rápido y salieron corriendo, tori fue hasta su mochila, saco el papel, se pincho el dedo y lo paso por el papel, del salió black

-amigo ve por los hermanos- dijo tori

-aturdidos o pierna rota- dijo el

-ambos- dijo ella

Black aleteo algo y se fue rápido hacia donde se fueron los hermanos, todos miraron a tori, quien se sentó el escritorio tardeando algo

-me da miedo ella- dijo tim

-y eso que se calmo- dijo anai

En eso black llega con vald y oneil en sus garras, ellos estaban noqueados

-gracias- dijo tori, black soltó en el suelo a los hermanos, se le acerca a tori y ella le hace un cariño

Vlad levanta la cabeza, mientras que oneil seguía incociente, black desapareció

-eres mala- dijo vlad y luego callo

-tori creo que te pasaste algo- dijo anai

-cierto- dijo ella

En eso entra alta y cambiado, un pantalón oscuro, una camisa azul y su chaqueta con su capucha, el ve a los hermanos problemas en el piso y lo señalo

-es algo que me tenga de que preocupar- dijo el

-no- dijo tori, ella se levanto –anai estas a cargo, claro si no te molesta-

-claro to, por cierto ¿A dónde vas?- pregunto

-etto, alta me invito a una malteada- dijo tori quien se sonrojo

-oh- dijo anai y miro a alta –ya sabes- lo señalo

-la voy a cuidar no te preocupes- dijo el

-mejor preocúpate por tu cola- dijo anai con una sonrisa

Alta miro a tori despavorido

-la cuidare mejor que a ken cuando tenía 5 años- dijo alta

-me perdió en un parque de diversiones, tarde 4 días en volver a casa- dijo ken quien estaba con su teléfono

Todos miraron a alta

-la voy a cuidar enserio- dijo el

El agarro la mano de tori y salieron rápido antes de algo, ello al llegar a las puertas frenaron

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto alta

-bueno, como tú me lo vas a invitar pensé que tu sabias-dijo tori

-bueno pues- se quedo pensando y luego chasqueo sus dedos –ya vamos a mi dormitorio por dinero, vamos al restaurant que esta cercas y ahí ya-

-bien- dijo ella

Alta paso la llave por el picaporte, abrió la puerta y lo que ella vio fue un pasillo, alta le dio el pase a tori y luego el paso, el pasillo era algo grande, algunas partes de la pared y del techo había un agujero, pasaron por un comedor donde había también una cocina, casi nadie estaba excepto un chico de cabello rosado y ojos naranjas hablado con un demonio con un delantal posiblemente de la cena o un postre

-hola chicos- dijo alta

Ellos miraron a alta y lo saludaron, el siguió caminando, tori se quedo viendo el lugar y luego siguió a alta, el subió la escaleras y en el 10 escalón se paro

-vamos tori- dijo el –o yo te ganare-

-eh- dijo tori algo distraída –ya voy solo no subas tan rápido tarado-

-je que tierna eres cuando me regañas- dijo él y se quito su capucha, el empezó a subir –vamos eres más lenta que un zombie-

-hey- dijo tori quien empezó a subir algo rápido los escalones

Tori podría escuchar las pisadas de alta, iba muy rápido, ella llego a un piso donde los pasos de alta ya no se escuchaban, tori empezó a mira bien el pasillo, ella parpadeo, el feo pasillo fu cambiado por unos elegante, vio a dos personas, un hombre y una mujer con trajes victorianos, las cara no las pudo distinguir, volvió a parpadea y el feo pasillo volvió, ella miro desconcertada el pasillo, atrás de ella alta se había agarrado con su cola a un tubo para quedas boca abajo, cruzo los brazos

-¿Qué pasa to?- pregunto l

Tori voltio despavorida, se suspiro muy hondo a saber que alta estaba ahí

-¿viste eso?- pregunto tori

-¿ver que?- pregunto alta

-no te hagas- dijo tori –el pasillo elegante y las dos personas muy bien vestidas-

-no- dijo alta –solo me quede viéndote como estabas pálida y observando el pasillo-

-oh dios- dijo tori

Alta se soltó y dio una maroma y callo de pie, el oculto su cola muy rápido, se acerco a tori y le dio un abrazo, tori no sabía porque le estaba dando un abrazo pero se sentía bien con ello

-eres tierna- dijo alta

Tori se bufo, alta le quito algunos cabellos de su cara, el camino hasta una puerta, el abrió, le dio primero el pase a tori, tori vio el cuarto de alta, una parte estaba bien organizada mientras que la otra estaba hecho un batidero, en el batidero había una litera con sabanas azules muy desorganizada, poster de bandas, en lo organizado la solo había una cama, una sabana negra, un escritorio con todos organizado, desde libros hasta comics, alta se acerco al batidero

-esa es tu cama- dijo tori

-no- dijo alta –es la parte de cob y Peter, ellos agarran a veces mis cosas como mi billetera- saco una billetera de cuero –aquí esta-

-¿Quién mas duerme aquí?- pregunto tori

-nada mas nosotros 3- dijo alta –Peter es el novato así que los tenemos que tener vigilado, si quieres siéntate, en lo que batallo para encontrar algo-

-oh ok- dijo tori, ella se sentó en la cama de alta

Alta dio un clavado y se metió entre todo ese batidero, tori reía al ver como sacaba la cara alta, parecía un perro pidiendo comida

-eres rara- dijo alta

-y tu pareces un perro- dijo tori

Alta salió del batidero con tal de decirle algo a tori o defenderse de ese comentario, empezó a caminar hacia tori, el tropezó con algo cob cuando estaba muy cercas de tori, de un momento para otro, tori estaba debajo de alta en su cama, ella tenía una mano cercas de la almohada mientras que la otra cercas de su pecho, alta tenía sus manos cercas de la cintura de tori, ellos podrían sentir su respiración ya que sus labios estaban muy cercas

-yo… etto- tori no podría decir algo que pareciera inteligente

Alta se acerco lentamente a tori, sus labios se juntaron con los de ella, ella sentía que bebía alargarlo rápido pero por alguna razón quería que siguiera, alta tenía sus manos en la cintura de tori, alta se quito sus labios de los de ella, se sentó en la cama y luego tori se acomodo

-ninguna palabra de esto a nadie- dijo tori algo acelerada

-bien- dijo alta –con este dinero- saco unos billetes de 50 –no acabalamos para una malteada y algo mas no-

-si- dijo tori

Alta se rasco la cabeza

-no es por ser algo pervertido-dijo alta –pero acomódate la falda vale-

Tori se miro, como había dicho alta, la falda esta algo debajo, alta miro a otro lado, tori se levanto y se subió la falda

-vámonos- dijo tori

-bien- dijo alta

El se paro abrió la puerta, le dio el pase a tori y ellos salieron, unos minutos después ya habían llegado al restaurant gracias a que alta tenía una moto (cob), bajaron de la moto, al bajar se decían cosas de ellos, ellos no sabían que a lo legos varias personas los estarían espiándolos, en un árbol estaba cob y los hermanos problema pero abajo estaba, anai, noa, tim y ken, Peter y tom había desaparecido misteriosamente

Noa se estaba acomodando sus cabellos rojizos, tim estaba con su video juego, ken veía a que jugaba mientras que anai estaba dando vueltas en si

-no es bueno- dijo anai –tenemos que dejar que ellos tenga solos su cita-

-no vamos arruinarla- dijo ken -¿Quién canta bien de ustedes?, porque en ese restaurante pueden canta-

-oneil- respondió anai

-yo también- dijo vlad

-como dije oneil- afirmo más anai

-bien- dijo ken –sabes una-

Oneil bajo de la rama

-sí, pero quisiera cantar una que compuse- dijo oneil

-claro-

Paso unos minutos, tori y alta estaban viendo donde sentarse hasta que vieron a tim y Peter tomando unas malteadas

-hola chicos- dijo tori -¿Qué hacen aquí?-

Ellos se asustaron

-estamos aquí por algo- dijo Peter muy sonrojado –muy importante-

Alta y tori se miraron, ellos se fueron a sentarse

-hey a que habrán venido- dijo tori

-no lo sé- dijo el

Una mesera fue a la mesa donde se sentaron y pidieron unas malteadas y algo de comer, los chicos entraron por la parte trasera, había música para bailar pero en una tumba, oneil se puso una capucha para que no lo reconocieran, una guitarra empezó a sonar con calma, seguida por la batería y un piano, oneil tocio algo, agarro el micrófono y empezó a cantar

"Llegoooo como una ilusiooooon

Tan distinto a tus amigoos

Y me apoyo en la pared

Para hablarte de…

Aventuras

Yo te poseo sin tocar

….. Nada….

Con tu suavidad

Estoy entrando en tu cuerpo y alma

….. ¿Lo sientes?...

Hasta alcanzar y morder tu corazón

Hasta alcanzar y morder tu Cora…"

La canción fue interrumpía por algo punk gracias a vlad, tori miro el escenario, la guitarra se acelero al igual que la batería y se le agrego un bajo

"escupiendo a tu corazón aaaaarrg

Escupiendo hey escupiendo a tu corazón,

Escupiendo hey, hey escupiendo a tu corazón

Toda mi vida soñé contigo por eso te dedico esta canción

Todo lo que quiero es estar contigo

Toda mi saliva es para ti

Escupiendo hey, hey escupiendo a tu corazón

Escupiendo hey, hey escupiendo a tu corazón

No quiero dinero, ni una mansión

Lo único que quiero estar contigo

Te regalo a mi perro, llévatelo

Pero no te vayas por favor

Escupiendo hey escupiendo a tu corazón

Escupiendo hey, hey escupiendo a tu corazón

Hey, hey, hey, hey

Hey, hey, hey, hey

Te dedico esta canción, escupiendo…"

En eso cob quien tocaba la guitara eléctrica la estrelló al piso, todos miraron el escenario, tori se hundía en su asiento, alta parecía estar a punto de gritar del enojo, un chico le da otra guitarra

-no la rompa- dijo el

-claro- dijo cob quien la agarro y siguieron con sus canciones

"hey, hey, hey, hey

Hey, hey, hey, hey

Escupiendo

Escupiendo hey escupiendo a tu corazón

Escupiendo, escupiendo, escupiendo"

Terminaron los chicos y se escucharon aplausos, alta miro a tori y dijo

-hay que irnos- dijo el

-concuerdo contigo- dijo tori

En eso mikael y el otro sujeto de la fiesta entraron, alta lo vio con ira, ellos se acercaron a la mesa de ellos

-tori me alegro que este bien- dijo mikael

-gracias- dijo tori -¿a que viene?-

-venimos por asuntos de ángeles- dijo el otro chico muy serio

-si te pegue era justo- dijo alta –además…-

-no venimos a eso- dijo mikael

–vamos a impartirle un castigo a un ángel- dijo el otro sujeto

Tori miro a alta y luego miro a mikael

-tori- dijo mikael muy serio –es tom, el tiene un serio problema-

Tori en ese momento sentía terror y la única pregunta que le vino a su mente fue:

¿Qué hiso tom?


	7. Chapter 7

Cap 7

-tori- dijo mikael muy serio –es tom, el tiene un serio problema-

Tori en ese momento sentía terror, tom no era de problemas, además ella sabia algunos pocos castigos que se le daban a los ángeles a romper una simple regla

-tori- alta le agarro su mano debajo de la mesa -¿estas bien?-

-¿Qué hiso tom?- pregunto tori

-rompió la regla 100 de los ángeles- dijo el otro sujeto

Tori solo miro a mikael, ella quería una respuesta y eso se lo tenía que dar mikael

-la regla 100- dijo alta –es parecida a la de los demonios-

-¿Qué esa dichosa regla?- le pregunto tori a los dos

-la reglar 100 es no enamorarse de un ángel- dijo alta

-la regla 100 para nosotros no enamorarse de un demonio- dijo mikael

Tori no comprendía lo que le habían dicho, tom es un ángel pero ella no conocía a una demonio que se enamora del o el de ella, además tom es demasiado torpe con las chicas, con ella y con anai era algo distinto ya que ellas lo ayudaron, pero ella sabía que ni anai ni ella eran demonios

-hey mika- dijo el otro sujeto, señalo la mesa donde estaba Peter y tom –ahí esta-

Tori volvía al cruel momento, ellos se fueron hasta la mesa de tom, ella apretó la mano de alta, no trai consigo el papel de black y tampoco podría hacer algo de la orden porque era probable que hubiera muchos humanos que no supieran de esto

-tenemos que hacer algo- dijo tori, ella miro a alta

Alta podría ver los ojos de tori, se estaban llenando de lágrimas, el paso sus dedo, a tori no podría parar de ver esa seriedad que tenia alta en ese momento, ella llorando y el muy serio, se le hiso algo tonto

-hay una forma- dijo alta –ya es la costumbre, cuando te de una señal corres hacia tom y Peter, te los llevas a un lugar donde ellos no lo puedan encontrar y lo interrogas, vale-

-vale- dijo tori

Alta se levanto, tori se preguntaba ¿Cuál era la señal que alta le daría?, alta le hiso una señal a cob, cob se acerco le susurro algo, cob salió corriendo con los hermanos problemas, algo les dijo, los hermanos problemas movieron sus manos, cob volvió con alta, mikael y el otro sujeto se dieron la vuelta

-estúpido demonio- el acompáñate de mikael se lanzo contra cob, al parecer uno de los hermanos problemas utilizo sus poderes para hacer la ilusión de algún comentario

Mikael y alta comenzaron con sus típicas peleas de primero unas malas palabras y luego unos golpes, tori se levanto y le hiso señas a tom, quien las vio, él y Peter se fueron hasta tori, ellos salieron corriendo del restaurant hacia un parque

-tori ¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto tom

-donde nadie sepa- dijo tori –me tienes que explicar pero mucho-

-bien- dijo tom

-puedo ir- dijo Peter –después de esto ellos me van a buscar como idiotas-

-bien- dijo tori –una idea a donde podemos…-

Antes de terminar la oración tori choco con el acompañante de mikael, toda su cara tenia algunos golpes, unos se recuperaban rápido y otros algo lento

-hola- dijo tori nerviosa –vaya si que te dieron unos cuantos puñetazos-

-sacaron a los humanos y me estrellaron una mesa- dijo el

-oh eso si duele- dijo tori mas nerviosa

-hey- Peter empujo a tori y tom detrás del –como te va Gabriel con tú ya sabes quién, oh si no acepta tus emociones ya que se enamoro de alguien más-

Tori abrazo a tom, presentía algo malo, tom estaba más asustado que tori, el sabia su castigo

-lárgate demonio de nivel inferior- dijo Gabriel

-porque todos creen que al ser el novato soy el más débil- dijo Peter con una sonrisa maligna

-¿de que hablas?- pregunto Gabriel en tono asustadizo

Una aura apareció en Peter, el ángel retrocedía algo, tori vio que le salió una cola a Peter, muy larga y negra, en donde se veía parte de su piel humana algo paso, empezó a cambiar a negro

-tori- escucho una voz

De un momento para otro Peter estaba cubierto de negro, vio algo raro en un demonio, ¿alas?, ¿en un demonio?, ella sentía un mareo, cayó de rodillas pero aun seguía viendo a Peter en que se estaba convirtiendo, su vista empeoro, veía todo borroso, lo único que pudo ver fue que algo blanco la rodeaba o la protegía de algo

-alas…- cerro sus ojos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Unos raros recuerdos pasaron por la mente de tori, se veía a ella con un vestido victoriano, había un castillo muy cuidado, luego apareció una cascada, después un túnel rocoso y húmedo… luego… vio dos caras familiares… alguien que la hacía feliz en un tiempo y ese demonio que le empezaba a gustar… vio a alta y a su padre…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tori abrió los ojos de golpe, miro a su alrededor, podría apenas divisar a dos cabezas pequeñas cabezas, una roja como el fuego y otra dorada como el oro

-despertó- dijo uno de ellos, ella no podría quien era quien

-vamos tori, dinos algo- dijo la otra voz

-etto…- ella se sentía en el piso -¿Qué paso?-

Una luz pasó por los ojos de tori y luego vio bien, eran Peter y tom, el cabello de Peter tenía las puntas negras que se iban cambiando a color rojo

-lo siento- dijo Peter –por eso tengo que estar con alta o cob para evitar esto-

-¿evitar que?- pregunto, se sentó en el piso -¿y Gabriel?-

-luego hablamos de ello- dijo tom –tenemos que llevarte a tu casa, estas muy pálida y creo que no podrás durar en pie mucho tiempo-

-pero- ella se fue a un lado y tom la atrapo –tienes razón, pero como iremos a mi casa-

-fácil- dijo Peter –hay una puerta cercas de la plaza y ahí pasas la llave y te llevamos a tu casa-

-bien, ¿Cómo me iré sin que me caiga?- pregunto tori

-ya se- dijo tom –Peter ayúdame-

Peter su puso en el lado derecho de tori y tom del izquierdo, tom paso por su hombros el brazo de tori, Peter hiso lo mismo, ellos miraron a los lados, tori apenas sentía sus piernas o mejor dicho a su mente, eso extraños recuerdos empezaron a pasar por su mente, sintió un pequeño, movimiento, vio que era Peter

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto tori

-pasa la llave, llevas un rato viendo el piso- dijo tom

-bien- dijo tori, pasó la llave por picaporte, su sala apareció –pase a lo barrido-

Ellos entraron con tori, la pusieron en el sofá, Peter cerró la puerta, vio la casa, en la sala había tres sillones de cuero negro, un sofá que estaba algo alejado era café, tom se metió a la cocina, Peter miro bien la casa y dijo

-mujer, vives genial- dijo él con una sonrisa –mejor que alta y ken en su antigua casa-

-gracias- dijo tori -¿Qué horas son?-

-las 5 con 37 minutos- dijo Peter -¿por?-

-mi hermana- dijo tori apresurada -ella debe estar en la casa-

Ella se levanto, fue hacia la escalera, subía a tropezones pero no le importaba

-luz- dijo ella –luz estas en casa-

Peter subió, tori estaba en el pasillo

-luz- dijo tori –luz no me hagas esto-

-tori eres tu-dijo una voz

En eso tori vio una parte del pasillo, vio la cara de una chica de 13 años, cabello café, fleco en uno de sus ojos, test blanca

-luz- dijo ella con una sonrisa

-tori- dijo ella, salió la chica completa, una falda con rombos azules y blancos pasada de los rodillas, un suerte azul, unas zapatillas, trai consigo un bastón, Peter se quedo viendo a la chica, tori salió a abrazarla

-es bueno que este bien- dijo tori

La chica con dificultad acerco sus brazos a la espalda de tori

-estoy bien tori- dijo ella –soy fuerte-

-creo que las dejare a solas-dijo Peter

-hay alguien más- la chica separo a tori –es amigo tuyo, es vlad- sonrió al decir lo ultimo

-no es el, es otro amigo- dijo tori, la hiso señas a Peter de que se acercara –el es Peter, amigo de la orden-

-es un gusto- dijo la chica quien estiro su mano –luz-

-Peter- el sujeto la de ella

-¿Cómo eres?- pregunto ella

-bueno soy amable, servicial- dijo Peter

-eso no tonto- dijo luz con una risita -¿Cómo eres?, ósea de aspecto, color de pelo y todo eso-

Peter miro a tori, paso su mano por los ojos de la chica los cuales eran cafés, no se movía estaba en un solo lugar

-es ciega- dijo Peter

-soy ciega, no sorda- dijo luz

-lo siento- dijo Peter –no lo quise decir-

Tori le acomodo el cabello

-luz otra vez tienes el cabello en los ojos, eso es malo-dijo tori

-ya tori.- le dijo luz –así soy, hey Peter, ¿puedo tocar tú cara?-

-claro- contesto Peter

Ella puso su mano en la cara de Peter, el pudo oler algo en su mano, parecía humectante de mano olor fresa o algo por el estilo, ella con la sien de sus dedos toco cada parte de la cara de Peter

-tienes una facción muy extraña- luz tenia sus mano en los labios del, luego quito la mano muy rápido –demonio, tori-

Tori a abrazo a su hermana

-cálmate es solo un amigo- dijo tori –no te hara daño, confía en mí-

-tori- dijo luz temerosa

-no hare daño- dijo Peter –soy bueno, créeme-

Luz quedo ciega por algo, ella cuando tenía 8 años podría ver bien, mejor que tori, pero algo paso, por lo que luz recuerda un demonio la ataco, robándole su vista, luz tiene unos juguetes especiales ya que tiene que describirlos con la ayuda del tacto, el profesor yukio le enseño como diferenciar a un humano, demonio, vampiro o lobo

-vano abajo- dijo tori

Su hermana asintió, Peter ofreció su ayuda para que luz bajara, ella no lo acepto, tori ayudo a su hermana, tom salió de la cocina con un sándwich, vio a los chicos que estaba ayudando a luz a bajar

-cuidado- dijo tom

En eso luz tropezó, la mano que sostenía a tori se fue, por suerte delante de ellas estaba Peter, Peter y luz calleron de las escaleras, Peter estaba abajo y luz arriba

-vez- dijo Peter como si le faltara aire –si soy bueno- luego se quedo pensado –bueno oyes, para que sepas que soy bueno.

Callo desmayado, tom ayudo a luz y la sentó en uno de los sofás, Peter se despertó rápido y se levanto, tori tardo en volver a la realidad, bajo rápido para ver a los chicos

-tori tú descansa- dijo tom –si quieres cuido a tu hermana-

-es vlad u oneil- dijo luz

-tom- dijo tori

-rayos- dijo luz

-tori descansa- dijo tom –o veras-

-puedo usar el baño y el teléfono- dijo Peter

-una cosa- dijo luz

-el teléfono- dijo Peter

-usa los dos- dijo tori –tom te la encargo-

Tom hiso una reverencia

-un ángel nunca deshonra su palabra- dijo tom

Tori volvió a subir las escaleras, se fue por el pasillo todo derecho, llego a la puerta de su cuarto, se quito su ropa de la escuela y se puso un shorts negro, una blusa blanca caída de un lado, se tiro a su cama, sonrió porque la imagen de alta apareció en su mente

-¿Cómo estarás?- dijo tori, ella agarro su teléfono

Marco el número de alta, al soñar se escucho la voz de él, pero ella no le contesto ya que se quedo dormida…

_**Que tal**_

_**Les quiero hacer una pregunta**_

_**¿Quieren algo de yaoi?**_

_**Koto21**_


End file.
